


Thanksgiving

by depthsofmysol



Series: The Journal of Arthur and Eames [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depthsofmysol/pseuds/depthsofmysol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames are having their first Thanksgiving gathering that both sides of their families are attending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Arthur/Eames Holiday Bang](http://aeholidaybang.tumblr.com) 24 hour bang challenge Thanksgiving.

"Tell me _why_ we thought _this_ was a good idea?" Arthur asked, lighting his third cigarette in the past ten minutes, "I mean between your mother making snide remarks, and your sister's – I mean what _is_ it with your family, and love of brightly colored paisley?" He was frustrated. Actually, he was _beyond_ frustrated. Everyone knew that first meetings of the families never went well. But this? This was something akin to war. 

Between the sniping, the underhanded comments about their jobs, their lives, or whatever else they found to nitpick, he was just sick of it all. Why couldn't they just put all their differences aside for _one_ day? How difficult could it actually be? Judging by the raised voices he could hear through the closed door, it seemed extremely difficult.

"Oi! Have you not seen the looks your _twin_ sister has been giving me?" Eames quipped, his own frustrations showing, "It's like she's trying to figure out the easiest way to dispose of _my_ body." Each and every time his eyes met with the girl's, he felt a cold shiver run down his body. It was one thing to see that particular look on Arthur. He was actually used to it on the point man. But to see it from his _sister_? It had him re-evaluating his escape options. 

"She probably just thinks you're not good enough for me," Arthur admitted, shrugging his shoulders. Which was probably the case. No one was ever good enough in Rachel's opinion, and she was probably sizing up just how much hurt Eames was going to inflict on him. It was the exact same thing he'd done to her while they were growing up.

"Arthur," he asked, his curiosity truly piqued. Eames thought he'd known a lot about the point man, but his confession meant he'd somehow overlooked something; something of vital importance, in his opinion.

"It's nothing, in the past okay?" he insisted, knowing it would come up again, "and we should probably go back in. Before there really is a murder, and we have to dispose of multiple bodies. Unless you feel like just ditching all of this for our hotel room?"

"As tempting an offer as that is poppet, we did promise to stay until dessert," he whispered across Arthur's ear, "once we get back to our hotel I'll make sure you've forgotten all the _unpleasantries_ of tonight."


End file.
